Moving Away
by purplecat41877
Summary: Amy's parents inform her that they're moving across the country and Amy decides to spend as much time with Elizabeth as she can before she leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sweet Valley is not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Moving Away**

Amy Sutton was getting ready to head over to Elizabeth Wakefield's house. Elizabeth and Amy were best friends.

When she entered the living room, her mother was on the phone sounding excited about something. Mr. Sutton entered the room just as Mrs. Sutton was hanging up."Dyan, what's going on?" Mr. Sutton asked.

"I got the television newscaster job!" Mrs. Sutton exclaimed and she and her husband kissed on the lips.

"Honey, that's amazing news."

"I start in a couple weeks."

"Where is this job?" Amy asked.

"It's in Connecticut," Mrs. Sutton said. "We should start packing so we can move."

"We also need to find a place to live," Mr. Sutton said.

Amy left the house while her parents continued to talk. She couldn't believe that she had to move away from the only place she's known.

* * *

Elizabeth and Amy were in the kitchen baking brownies. Elizabeth noticed that Amy wasn't acting like herself.

Just then, Elizabeth's identical twin sister Jessica, entered the kitchen. She was chatting with her friends Lila Fowler and Ellen Riteman.

Jessica got some soda and snacks for her friends. Then the three of them left the kitchen.

"Everything OK, Amy?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"My mother got a new job," Amy said unhappily.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if it involves moving away from everything I know."

Elizabeth put an arm around Amy and squeezed tightly. Amy rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and put an arm around her.

* * *

"I'm glad Amy's moving away," Lila said once she, Ellen, and Jessica were in Jessica's messy room.

"Same with me," Ellen said.

"I'm also glad," Jessica said. "I feel bad for Lizzie, though. She's probably taking this hard."

"She'll get over it," Lila said.

"She can always make new friends," Ellen chimed in.

"Not to mention spend time with her other friends," Jessica said. "Like Maria Slater and Todd Wilkins."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Jessica went downstairs to answer it. She came back up a few minutes later with Mandy Miller and Mary Wallace.

"How's everything going?" Mandy asked.

"Amy's moving to Connecticut in a couple weeks," Jessica explained.

"Does Elizabeth know?" Mary asked and Jessica nodded.

Jessica, Ellen, and Lila started discussing how glad they were about Amy leaving. Mandy and Mary excused themselves and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth was writing in her journal about the events of the day. She couldn't believe that her best friend was moving to the other side of the country in a couple weeks.

Amy agreed to spend as much time with Elizabeth as she could. They planned to go to the mall the following day with Maria and Todd.

Elizabeth got herself ready for bed after closing her journal and putting it away. When she was brushing her teeth, she saw that Jessica had gone to bed since her light was off.

Elizabeth turned off her light and got into her bed. She buried her face in her pillow, broke down completely, and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later, Elizabeth was in her room getting ready to head to the mall. Just then, Jessica entered the room.

"Lizzie, please spend time with me today," Jessica begged.

"Jess, I promised Amy I'd meet her at the mall in an hour," Elizabeth said politely but firmly.

"You've been spending most of your time with Amy for the past couple weeks."

"She's moving tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"I guess I'll go spend time at Lila's."

"Have fun."

Jessica left the room in a huff. Elizabeth finished getting ready, got her purse, and left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth and Amy were at the Sweet Valley Mall. They were eating lunch in the food court.

"Why don't you sleep over at my house tonight?" Amy suggested.

"I'll have to check with my parents but I think it'll be ok," Elizabeth replied.

"We can do that after lunch."

"If my parents say yes, I'll need to go get my things at my house."

"No problem."

"Great."

After lunch, Elizabeth and Amy headed for a pay phone. Elizabeth dialed her house, got her mom, talked with her for a few minutes, and then said good-bye and hung up.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"My mom said I could sleep at your house tonight," Elizabeth replied.

"We'll stop by your house after we head for the stationary store."

"Fine with me."

Elizabeth and Amy headed for the stationary shop. They ended up buying some stationary so they could write letters to each other.

The two of them left the mall an hour later. They headed right over to the Wakefield house.

* * *

Later that night, Amy and Elizabeth were in sleeping bags in Amy's room. Most of Amy's belongings were packed up in boxes which were in the corner of the room near the closet.

"Can you believe it's our last sleepover in this house?" Amy asked.

"Not really," Elizabeth replied.

"I keep hoping I'm dreaming and that I'll still live here until I graduate high school."

"Same here."

"We should get some sleep."

"When does the moving truck come?"

"Around noon."

"In that case, sleep sounds like a good idea."

Elizabeth and Amy said good night to each other. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the moving truck arrived at noon. Elizabeth and Amy were watching the movers move the heavy stuff out of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Sutton came out of the house with duffel bags and suitcases which they put in the car. Then they walked over to Amy and Elizabeth.

"It's almost time to go," Mrs. Sutton said.

"We'll give both of you a few minutes to say goodbye," Mr. Sutton said.

Mr. and Mrs. Sutton wrapped their arms around Elizabeth who returned the gesture. After the three of them broke apart, Mr. and Mrs. Sutton got in the car.

"I'm really going to miss you," Amy said, her voice breaking.

"Same here," Elizabeth said, her voice breaking.

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

"That will never change."

The two of them tightly wrapped their arms around each other and broke down completely. They released each other a few minutes later and Amy got into the car with her parents.

Elizabeth watched the car and moving van take off. When they were gone, Elizabeth took one last look at the house and then started heading back home.

The End


End file.
